


Something Else Entirely

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belated Birthday Smut lol, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: None expected what the night could bring.





	Something Else Entirely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScarletGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/gifts).



> I'm awfully late here, guys, but this is my belated birthday to one of the coolest, sweetest girls in this asoiaf fandom, my beautiful Scarlet. Girl, you're amazing and even though I never wrote anything Sansaery I just had to do this for ya. I hope you like it, you continue being this great, gorgeous soul that you are, ok? 💜💜💜
> 
> I also want to give a shoutout to my friends that helped me with this, Shawn, thanks for the idea for the plot, love, you're my Dayne star! Val, what would I do without you? Sharon, you beautiful girl, thanks for beta'ing and helping me get it right! 
> 
> Okay, off we go. I hope you guys like it! <3

The moment Margaery walked into the after party of the concert, she noticed the band must have been quite successful, considering the amount of women inside, the men quite scarce. She received Dany’s SMS to meet her in front of the bar, and the moment she arrived, her friend was there with a huge smile on her face.

“Hey gorgeous.” Margaery hugged her and Dany received her with open arms.

“Oh my gods, Marge. How long has it been? A year? Two?” She asked her and Margaery had missed her silver-haired friend as well.

“I know; life has been insane lately. One thing leads to another then a whole year has gone by.” She smiled and Dany took her arm in hers, leading them to a table.

“How’s Jon?” She asked about her friend’s boyfriend. He had always been nice to her.

“He is engaged.” Dany turned to her, flashing her biggest smile yet. A huge and beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

“OH MY GODS, DANY!” She screamed and kissed her friend’s face.

“I know, he asked me a couple of days back, so his whole family is here for us to celebrate.” Dany smiled as they reached a table.

“Guys, remember my friend Margaery I always speak about? Here she is, in flesh and blood.” Dany introduced her to the entire table, which caught Margaery by surprise, but she loved it.

“Hi, everyone. Nice to meet you all.” She was being introduced to each and every one of them. A handsome guy with auburn hair seemed quite flustered and she laughed amused, he was quite cute.

Margaery hugged Jon and the moment she had met everyone, Marge sat before the auburn cutie Robb, or at least it was what she got from what Dany shouted, the music was quite loud. Before she could turn her attention to him, a red-haired girl came walking in her direction.

The woman wore a tight mid-thigh burgundy dress, that only made her hair look softer and her red lips more pronounced. The girl looked almost shy as she caught her stare, but Margaery was not shy, she was bold and once she had her eyes set on something…or someone, she hardly changed her mind.

Cute auburn-haired guy would have to find other company for the night, the girl she presumed to be his sister attracted Margaery with her every action, until she sat right next to her, much to her surprise, considering the little space available.

“Hi, I’m Margaery.” She offered her hand and the girl smiled.

“Sansa. I’m Jon’s cousin, Robb’s sister.” She said and Margaery smiled back, just as she thought before.

“So tell me, did you like the band?” Margaery asked as Sansa drank from a pink fruity drink and the way her lips sucked the straw enticed Margaery’s dirty mind.

“I actually missed the show. I heard it was quite good on the way in, all the girls commenting on the singer’s sexy Northern accent. Northern accents are not sexy.” Sansa commented and Margaery shook her head, eyeing her intensely.

“I beg to differ.” She said, and the girl flushed.

“So who do you know here?” Sansa asked her.

“Dany, we have known each other all of our lives.” Margaery smiled, she had missed Dany’s presence.

“Oh, she’s the best, isn’t she? She’s engaged to my cousin Jon.” Sansa spoke proudly.

“Jon is a sweetheart.” Marge gave her a side smile.

“What?” Sansa asked, sensing her inquiring eyes.

“Nothing.” Margaery bit back a grin.

“So, Margaery, you mentioned you have been living at Casterly Rock?” Robb attracted her attention and Margaery rolled her eyes at the memory.

“Yes, I was stupid enough to move closer to my boyfriend.” She snorted as she remembered Joffrey.

“What happened?” Sansa asked.

“Let’s say men can’t be trusted.” Marge said.

“Hey, not all men.” Robb defended himself and she laughed.

“Every guy says they’re different, but most of them are just the same.” She said daring.

“I agree.” Sansa added before Robb could say a thing.

“Apart from the men in my family and Uncle Rhaegar? All the same. Oh, and Gendry. I hardly think he has in him to cheat, although Arya would probably cut his dick off if he did.” Sansa giggled.

“Your sister?” Marge asked her.

“Yes, my younger sister. She’s something else entirely.” Sansa said.

“You are not so far from that.” Margaery said and Sansa smiled shyly. Robb seemed to understand he would get none here and turned his attention back to his friend, as Margaery called for the waitress near their table, giving her a tip high enough so she would stick around during the entire night. 

* * *

“I think Margaery is into Sansa.” Daenerys told Jon as they arrived home.

“Sansa is not gay.” Jon answered as if it was so damn obvious.

“One does not need to be gay in order to sleep with Margaery!” Daenerys exclaimed, taking off her dress and leaving it on the couch, she had drank a few too many drinks, her head was dizzy in a funny way.

“Yeah? How would you know that?” He asked amused, watching his girlfriend undress, thinking on how lucky he was to have her. Daenerys sat on a chair near the couch.

“What do you think?” Daenerys shot him a dirty look, Jon felt himself growing hard.

“You two?” He asked, feeling guilty for the amount of satisfaction he took out of the thought of the two girls together.

“Yeah.” She said teasingly, touching herself through her lacy panties.

“Daenerys.” He groaned and she chuckled. She continued her ministrations, one hand massaging her breasts and other her center. Jon never undressed faster.

Soon he replaced her fingers with his, her other hand with his mouth.

“She did just that.” Daenerys moaned with his increase of roughness.

He left her breaths and took her mouth in his. It wasn’t long before he pumped himself and he entered her.

Kissing her thoroughly, fucking her roughly, he made her cum twice. When he came, she did as well, it was rare for both to come together; however when she enveloped him hard, her soft walls milked him into her, his fingers worked on her nub and his lips massaged her, she came hard.

He spread kisses across her face, taking her on his arms, bringing her to their room. He took a cloth and cleaned her, then he laid beside her, cuddling behind her.

“It was only one, but nothing like this, like us.” She murmured.

“No? It wasn’t?” He flushed, half ashamed of his stupid male pride.

“I was never in love with her.” She said, pressing her body impossibly close to him. “I’m completely in love with you.” She said sleepy.

“I love you too, Dany.” He whispered against her skin, once he controlled the emotions he felt engulfing him. 

* * *

“Your apartment is amazing.” Sansa smiled at Margaery.

“Thank you, I love the décor.” She said, taking off her coat.

“You have an amazing view here.” She said, looking outside Margaery’s veranda, amazed by the light shining over Blackwater Bay.

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” Margaery appeared behind her, giving Sansa delightful goosebumps.

“Yes, it is.” She said and turned to look at Margaery, marveled by the woman beside her.

Neither said a word, each looking into the other’s eyes, but incredibly so, it was Sansa who took the first step, she pulled Marge by the neck to kiss her plump lips.

Margaery’s lips were soft, warm…and before Sansa’s tongue asked, Marge opened her mouth to her, both women massaging one another’s tongue.

They kissed for a long time, Margaery touched Sansa’s waist and brought her impossibly closer, enjoying her warmth, barely breathing between the breaks their open mouths took.

Margaery pulled Sansa with her to the couch, where both women fell and laughed.

“I never did this before.” Sansa said insecure. “With a woman.”

Margaery smiled and pecked her lips, “I’m glad I can be your first.” She said, not saying she wanted to be her only. Far too soon for that, but it was a feeling in her gut.

“I am too.” Sansa said and they went back to their kisses, Margaery caressed Sansa’s back, and she managed to zip her off her dress, while Sansa took hers. Sansa wore a beautiful, delicate pink set of lingerie, while Margaery’s breasts were free, her dress being backless, but her panties were of a soft dark green lace.

“You are so beautiful.” Margaery said, kissing her lover’s breasts still protected by the see through pink fabric, but it didn’t take long before Sansa took if off, desperate to feel Margaery’s tongue without a thing between them.

“Oh my!” She moaned to Marge’s ministrations of her breasts, massaging them with her hands and licking and sucking with her mouth.

One of her hands slipped over her stomach all the way down to her center, pushing her underwear aside, Margaery was too eager to stop to take it off, passing her fingers through her lips, spreading the wetness she felt.

“You are so wet for me.” Margaery rose and bit her lip, while she slipped two fingers inside Sansa, who moaned loudly. “You enjoy it, you like the way my hands control your pleasure, how this,” her thumb found her clit, “takes you to all seven heavens.” Margaery then kissed her neck, Sansa was too overwhelmed with the pleasure she felt to say a thing.

“Yes.” It was all she managed, and Margaery started fucking her with her fingers, kissing Margaery while her free hand grabbed her breast and rolled her nipples with her fingers.

“Do you like this, Sansa?” Margaery asked, enjoying Sansa’s trembles with her touches, adding a third finger and this time, the woman screamed.

“I never felt this before.” Sansa breathed out.

“No man could ever give  you this, huh?” Marge asked teasingly, as she fucked Sansa with her fingers, her soft walls closing down on her, her thumb playing carelessly with her nub and Margaery biting on her neck.

“Ahhhhhhh, Margaery.” Sansa screamed, overwhelmed with the pleasure that took over her entire self, starting at her center spreading across her body, like hot lava.

Margaery took her fingers out of Sansa and licked them off, the woman could barely take her eyes off her partner, and Sansa sat on the sofa, bringing distance between them, just enough for Sansa to find her strength and get up, taking off her panties, and Margaery hers, Sansa almost attacked Margaery’s mouth, her hands traveling her body, enjoying the mayhem she inflicted on the brunette.

“You are doing this far too well for a first time.” Margaery chuckled and Sansa flushed.

“I’m going with my instincts.” She said, cupping Margaery’s breasts and kneeling before her, dropping kisses on the path to her center.

“You have, aaaah…” Marge could not help the loud moan when Sansa kissed her thighs and opened them further for her tongue to lick her. It was an odd position, but she was almost melting at her touch. “Good instincts.” She said and laid herself on the carpet, opening her legs for Sansa, who eagerly followed.

Her tongue was warm and divided her nether lips, finding that one spot where she suckled, Margaery screamed. Sansa felt herself getting wet and enticed by the woman before her, she entered her with her tongue, fucking her senseless, licking and biting, her nose always well positioned to add to her pleasure. After what it felt like forever and a second, Sansa added her fingers this time and Margaery squirmed.

“Oh, you’re far too good at this.” Margaery laughed and Sansa continued her ministrations, hard and fast, as her lips devoured her clit. It was not long before her walls closed down on Sansa, and her fluids started to flow, Margaery moaned her name and held herself against the carpet, enjoying the inferno her body fell into.

“Can I keep you?” She asked later, while Sansa tiredly caressed her stomach.

“Yes.” Sansa breathed out and they both laughed.

“I was meant to pleasure you, to show you the ins and outs,” Margaery laughed at her own words, “not the other way around.”

“Well, the night has just begun and I have nothing better to do, do you?” Sansa felt herself bold, something not so usual, but that Marge’s presence brought easily on her.

“Not at all.” Margaery kissed her lips, but she could not resist passing her tongue over Sansa’s mouth, which the woman opened to her to give herself to their moment.

Margaery sat beside her, reaching out for Sansa’s body, kissing her neck and the space between her breasts, leaving peppered kisses along the way.

“Oh, the things that I want to do to you.” Margaery whispered against her belly.

“Oh, do it all.” Sansa said half amused, yet feeling the heat pool on her stomach as Margaery licked her slit top to bottom. Margaery teased her with her fingers, touching her body with devotion.

Margaery made Sansa peak twice that evening, it was hard to believe they had just met, their bodies so in sync, their hunger so alike.

They both fell asleep on the carpet that night, not knowing that was just the beginning of a new life for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo?  
> What did you think?  
> I'm not an expert in the ship, but I tried here LOL  
> I hope you liked it! <3  
> Once again, happy belated birthday, Scarlet 💜💜💜


End file.
